Fallout 4 idea 2
by Dragonborn of the Wasteland
Summary: The Brotherhood has defeated the Enclave and are now heading North. They have come to a stop at Massachusetts home to the New England Commonwealth, home of Androids. Can the Brotherhood defeat the legendary army or have they met their match?
1. Chapter 1

**FALLOUT 4: RISE OF THE COMMONWEALTH**

PRE-PROLOGUE: So everyone pretty much knows Fallout 4 will be in the Boston area so this is a little thing i have come up with that would be a DIRECT SEQUEL to Fallout 3, having multiple characters in place, and everything we know about Massachusetts from people, notes, and lore of Fallout. This is an idea of what I would like to think what the story would be but then again Bethesda is known for having amazing stories. Some chapters will have a gap or for the player would have to explore and travel through the wasteland. MAJOR SIDE NOTE: I am having trouble telling the story so it may swutch from first person to third perosn, sorry for the inconvenience. So without further ado...ENJOY :)

**PROLOGUE**

War. War Never Changes. Prior to the Great War the United States and its 50 states became no more and instead 13 colonies were formed across the nation. The Colombia Commonwealth, home to the Capital Wasteland and the Brotherhood of Steel has since managed until a war arose with the Enclave in years has gone by since the Brotherhood wiped out the Enclave out of the Capital Wasteland for good. Since then the Brotherhood has maintained peace in the east hoping to expand. They have expanded into new colonies, taking area such as The Pitt, and Point Lookout. They have made a treaty with the Outcast, where the Brotherhood takes everything North, and the Outcast takes everything South. In the West, the Brotherhood has been threatened by the New California Republic to head east back to the Capital or their blood will be shed. The Brotherhood has been heading North through multiple states. At last they come to a stop on the border of Massachusetts, the entry of the New England Commonwealth. Unlike the other commonwealths, this was built for war. This commonwealth has build an army of Androids so viscous and cruel, the Brotherhood doesn't think they can stop them. You are a Pinkerton, sent in by the Brotherhood to steal valuable information that can stop the army. What seemed like a simple heist has turned into the worst nightmare ever.

**CHAPTER ONE: DEATH OF A PINKERTON**


	2. Chapter One: Death of a Pinkerton

**CHAPTER ONE: DEATH OF A PINKERTON**

I ran into a building with Mac, we lost sight of Riley. I could hear the Androids getting closer. We made it down the hallway until we heard the front door open. THEY WERE INSIDE. We hid in what looked like a cafeteria, behind the counter but i guess they heard us. They were scanning the room looking for us, they never old us they could do that. Guess these were special androids designed to get people like us. "Here Rex, I have only one Stealth Boy left. I want you to take and sneak past them, I'll cause a distraction." "What no, you take it I'll cause a distraction." "NO! You take it, I have one EMP grenade. I might destroy one and damage the other but you know these guns are worthless against them." He was right, the Brotherhood gave us some rifles but it looks like the only thing causing damage to these guys are energy weapons. "Alright, gimme it." He gave then went off to the side to get ready. !1...2...3 Now! He threw the EMP at one of them then started shooting at the other. I activated the stealth boy and sneaked to the front door. Just as I left, I heard Mac's last shout. I got out but now I had to run. I started heading east. I kept running until I was shot at. Luckily I wasn't hit, unluckily I was now trapped. I was hiding behind an old car. The android still shooting and I had nowhere to run. Maybe if I go under water in the river I could lose him, it was a long shot. But before I could even move the android jump right in front of me. "Where is the holodisk?" "You can take it out of my cold dead hands." I shot at his eye, which seemed to work and started running towards to the river, but before I can even make it...BLAST! Absolute darkness.


End file.
